mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Jitterskull
Download: LINK Project Jitterskull, otherwise known as Ghouls vs. Humans:? NES Edition, was an experiment by Cutstuff User, Megaman, to see what 8-Bit Deathmatch would be like if Ghouls from Ghouls vs. Humans were ported into the mix. Originally, only Jitterskull was going to be made (hence the title of the project) but after completion of Jitterskull, Megaman decided to finish the Ghoul Lineup. Classes Rather than simple skins, Megaman decided to take this project one step further and actually port over the classes from the actual Ghouls vs. Humans game and make them compatable with Megaman 8-Bit Deathmatch. While that did mean some deletion and insertion of some coding, it was still a first attempt. All the classes act nearly identical to the way they work in their original game with some minor differences. A later version may possibly made some time in the future to correct this. Ghoul Team Jitterskull This was the first class to be ported into Megaman 8-Bit Deathmatch. While Megaman's knowledge of coding was limited, it was still a succesful port. In the first release of this pack, Jitterskull's movement was quirky due to him moving while teleporting. In the second release, that problem has been fixed thus making him easier to control. Still, Jitterskull's ususual movement makes him a bad contender for stages with pits such as Airman or Blizzardman. Jitterskull's bite can usually take out an opponent in one hit causing Jitterskull to be considered overpowered. This is perhaps due to the rapid collision of his attack, much like Top Spin. Unfortunately, unlike Ghouls vs. Humans, Jitterskull won't chew the opponents he eats. This allows him to gain more time to attack rather than leave him wide open. Jitterskull also tends to be stationary whenever using a Robot Master weapon. Due to this fact, it's advised that you not use certain weapons unless you feel confident. Frostbite After trying out Ghouls vs. Humans for the first time, Megaman decided to complete the line-up of Ghouls. Frostbite is one of the Ghouls who's port is nearly perfect. Much like his original counterpart, he can regenerate his Frozen Wind energy while he's not attacking. Frostbite's chomp is powerful up close making him leathal to fight in close combat. However, his Frozen Wind is best used in closed quarters or tight hallways leaving his opponent with little to no chance of escape. Fire weapons, such as Flame Blast and Fire Storm, deal double the damage to Frostbite. While ice weapons, on the other hand, are rendered useless when battling this ghoul. If you have nothing but ice weapons at your disposal, it's best just to run and use the Mega Buster. Sjas Choke | |} Creeper Yurei Cacodemon Human Team Megaman A significant change to the Ghouls vs. Humans lineup includes the return of Mega Man, fighting for the human team.? Like always, he has the ability to pick up copy weapons strewn about the map, and spawns with a few of them in Last Man Standing mode.? The only significant change to his class is the ability to randomly receive some weapons from GvH--such as the Cyborg's Plasma Cannon or the Hunter's Bow. Cyborg | |} Marine Engineer Hunter Ghostbuster Arthur Category:User Created Expansions